FAIRY TAIL AWARDS
by nshawol566
Summary: Bagaimana jika karakter FT berebut penghargaan? kekocakan apa yg dpt terjadi?/"Selamat pagi, siang dan malam pemirsa. Dimanapun anda berada. Baik di dunia nyata, maupun dunia gaib. Kembali lagi bersama saya, Jason, reporter paling COOL-COOL dan cetar di mana-mana" Jason mengibaskan rambut pirangnya di depan kamera/HUMOR-PARODY-ROMANCE


**Yoyoy! Minna! Saya balik, hehe. Sekian lama—yah lumayan nggak update. Author lagi sibuk nyari kuliah -_-" ckckck, dan.. author memutuskan untuk kuliah di Bandung! Apa ada yang tinggal di sana ? ayo ketemuan~ :D hehe, sape tau jodoh ya kan? *apaan?!**

**Sehabis ini.. author akan mengupdate **_**Mama **_**dulu.. lalu cerita yang lain ^^**

**Oke deh! Author ngebacot mulu -_- luaanjuutt~**

**.**

**.**

"**S**elamat pagi, siang dan malam pemirsa. Dimanapun anda berada. Baik di dunia nyata, maupun dunia _gaib_. Kembali lagi bersama saya, Jason, reporter paling _COOL-COOL_ dan _cetar _di mana-mana" Jason mengibaskan rambut pirangnya di depan kamera.

"Kali ini saya berada di depan gedung yang bersejarah. Dimana gedung ini dijadikan tempat perkumpulan para artis _kece_ kita. Gedung inilah yang menjadi serikat Fairy tail. Fairy tail adalah sebuah anime yang disutradakan oleh Hiro Mashima-sama"

Jason melirik pada segerombolan orang—penggemar lebih tepatnya, yang tengah menunggu kedatangan artis-artis dari anime ini. Begitu sesaknya hingga ia tak dapat bergerak. Keadaan di sana juga sangat bising. Banyak penggemar yang berteriak layaknya orang kesurupan.

Beberapa diantara mereka membawa_ banner_ bertuliskan nama idola mereka. Seperti "I LOVE HAPPY!" atau "I WANT TOUCH GRAY-SAMA BODY!", ada juga yang parah "MAKAROV BIAR TUA, TETEP IMUT DECH!", dan yang yang paling ekstrim "MACAO JADI ISTRI KEDUAPUN, AKU RELAAA~!", waduuh.. waduuh… kalian dapat membayangkan seheboh apa saat ini.

Dan sesaat kemudian teriakan penggemar semakin pecah, ketika banyak mobil mewah berdatangan. Sepertinya itu adalah mobil para artis anime Fairy tail. "OH MY GOD!" Jason terlihat terpana ketika ia melihat artis-artis itu mulai berjalan diatas karpet merah. Mereka terlihat sangat penuh karisma.

"Baiklah pemirsa! Sesaat lagi, anda semua akan menyaksikan, penghargaan bagi artis-artis anime Fairy tail. Seperti apa acara yang berlangsung didalam? Ingin tahu? karena itu.. jangan pindah _channel TV_ anda… tetap di _INDOTAIL channel_…!"

**.**

**.**

**Fairy tail Awards **

**Author : nshawol566/56**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(S), GAJE, HANYA HIBURAN SEMATA**

**GENRE : HUMOR, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, PARODY**

**.**

**.**

Didalam gedung begitu panas, karena semua sudut ruangan di penuhi oleh banyak penggemar anime ini. Teriakan mereka juga memanaskan suasana di sana. Tapi, tak sedikitpun menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk mendukung artis idolanya yang masuk kedalam nominasi pada penghargaan tertentu.

"Jason melaporkan dari tempat.." Jason kembali menatap kamera, sembari melirik, para artis yang berdatangan. "Anda semua dapat melihat, _orang_ yang pertama kali datang adalah, Happy-sama. Ia terlihat begitu imut dan lucu seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan jas hitam putih dengan dasi bergambar ikan. _Awh… How kawaii_~"

Jason mendekati Happy yang tengah berjalan pada karpet merah "Permisi , Happy-sama! Boleh saya minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Uh? _Wani piro? _" canda Happy mengibaskan-ngibaskan cakarnya. Jason mencubit pelan lengan Happy (Enak aja main pegang-pegang! Artis nih!) "Ih~ Happy-sama bisa aja dech!" Jason mendapat tatapan sinis dari para penggemar Happy—_HappyHolic _atau disingkat _HH's_ , karena ia menyentuh artis mereka seenaknya!

"Aye! Tentu saja boleh!" Happy terseyum lebar "Jadi.. nominasi apa yang anda dapat pada penghargaan ini?" Jason menyodorkan mic-nya kedekat mulut Happy. "Oho! Aye! Aku mendapatkan nominosi sebagai pemeran terlucu! Tolong dukung aku!"

"KYAAAA!" Itulah teriakan yang terdengar dari para HH's.

"Wah. Anda memang sangat terkenal Happy-sama! Jadi.. kenapa anda datang sendirian? Dimana.. um.. grup biasa anda pada saat anda main anime ini? seperti Natsu-sama.. Lucy-sama.. dan.. Oh! Charle-sama?"

"Natsu dan Lussy.. akan datang _bersama_ nanti. Dan kalau Charle.. aku tak tahu. Aku sudah menge-_line,_ _bbm_, nge-_mention _di twitter, chat di _kakao talk_. Tapi tidak yang dibalas.." kata Happy pundung, sembari mengecek _Samsung note 3-nya_ (*Sial! Author kepingin banget nih _gadget!)_

"Owwh! Sepertinya.. percintaan nyata anda dengan yang di anime sama, Happy-sama. Tak apa. Terima kasih atas waktunya.. Happy-sama! Selamat menikmati acaranya!" dengan begitu Happy melambai sebentar pada kamera sebelum pergi.

"Yah.. Happy-sama memang sangat lucu. Baiklah selanjutnya—Oh!" Jason terpana melihat kedatangan tiga artis lagi. Mereka adalah Gray, Lyon dan Juvia. Dimana dalam anime Fairy tail mereka terjebak cinta segitiga. Kedatangan mereka bersamaan membuat teriakan penggemar semakin menggelegar. Bahkan, mic Jason sempat berdengung.

"OH MY GOOOD!" Jason berlari kearah mereka bertiga "Permisi! Bisa saya minta waktu kalian sebentar?" tanya Jason sopan. Mereka bertiga mengangguk, sembari tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Jadi.. dalam anime ini, anda bertiga terjebak dalam cinta segitiga, benar?"

Mereka tertawa kecil "Sebenarnya tak begitu juga. Hanya Juvia. Yaitu saya. Peran karakter saya begitu.. _you know_.. dia adalah gadis yang terlalu _ge-eran_ akan sesuatu. Bahkan jika orang lain, sebenarnya tak membicarakan dia.." Juvia menunjuk Gray "Peran Juvia.. dia.. sangat menyukai Gray-sama. Seakan tak ada pemuda lain yang dapat menggantikan tempatnya" Gray cekikikan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi… " Gray membuka mulutnya, kini semua memperhatikannya "Ketika Lyon.. datang.." Gray menepuk punggung pemuda berambut putih cepak disebelahnya "Gray mulai menyadari, bahwa selama ini dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Juvia" jelasnya, semberi menyengir kearah Juvia.

Juvia memukul lengannya "Kenapa, menatap Juvia begitu, Gray-_sama?"_

"Oh ayolah.. Juvia. Kita tak sedang dalam anime. Hilangkan kata-kata formalmu itu" Gray berdecak.

"Ah. Biar kutambahkan sedikit" Lyon menyambar mic dari tangan Gray "Seperti yang kalian lihat, sepertinya.. kedua lawan main saya, dalam anime ini.. benar-benar memiliki rasa lebih satu sama lain" Lyon tertawa lebar "Dan kalian tahu.. bila sedang istirahat syuting mereka selalu terlihat bersama" godanya sembari menyenggol tangan Gray.

Gray dan Juvia terlihat salah tingkah dan itu membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat lucu. Bahkan _fans_ mereka berteriak histeris. Seperti…

"JADIAN! JADIAN! JADIAN! JADIAN!"

"Ohohoho! Ini akan menarik! Cool! Cool!" Jason mengancungkan jempolnya "Jadi.. semoga kalian langgeng, Gray-sama. Juvia-sama. Dan terima kasih atas waktu kalian bertiga" Lyon membungkukan badan sedikit sebelum, kembali berjalan ditengah-tengah Gray dan Juvia.

"Ah. cinta lokasi itu, benar-benar sering terjadi dengan para artis" Jason menangguk-ngangguk kecil, matanya menangkap beberapa sosok yang tak asing lagi "Erza-sama! Jellal-sama! Wendy-sama! Romeo-sama! Dan… oh! Charle-sama!" Jason kembali dibuat bersemangat, oleh kedatangan artis-artis papan atas itu.

"Wuooh! Apa kalian berempat mengadakan _double date_, atau semacam disini?"

"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu" Jellal tersenyum lebar, sembari melambaikan tangan karah _fans-_nya. "Jangan membuat gosip, Jellal kita bisa-bisa masuk berita_ jilat investigasi_. (*acara silet author ganti jilat XD) Erza memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hihihi, Erza-nee dan Jellal-nii, memang benar-benar menjaga _image_" Romeo tersenyum disebelahnya. Kedua artis cilik Romeo dan Wendy ini, memang tak kalah populer. Bahkan masalah percintaan anak kecil mereka, yang terlihat unyuk, sukses membuat rating anime ini meningkat.

"Yup! Yup! Sebenarnya karakter mereka berdua di anime, berbeda cukup jauh dengan aslinya" tambah Wendy. Jason hanya menatap merek senang. Ingin sekali ia menjadi salah satu bagian dari para artis cetar ini. Jason melirik Charle yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum "Oh. Charle-sama. Kenapa anda tak datang bersama dengan Happy-sama?"

Charle menghela nafas "Dia tak mengajakku.."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Ia mengakatan pada saya, juga pada para media, ia sudah mencoba menghubungimu lewat, berbagai jejaring sosial?"

Charle menganga "Ya ampyuun! Aku lupa! _Paket android_ aku habis! Aku lupaaaa!" Charle berlari meninggalkan karpet merah "Aku harus mencari Happy!" ia pun menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

"Oh.. jadi.. percintaan nyata Happy-sama sebenarnya.. mulus?" Jason takjub dengan kedua kucing itu. "Jadi.. saya lihat, anda berempat termasuk dalam bagian artis-artis yang terakhir datang.."

"Yah. Begitulah. Tapi kalian lupa? Aku yakin, kedua pemeran utama anime ini, lebih terlambat lagi.." Erza mengingat tentang kedua pemeran utama, saat di anime menjadi anggota timnya.

"Ah.. bagaima saya bisa lupa!"Jason tertawa "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian berikan. Silahkan.." Jason mempersilahkan mereka, kembali berjalan dalam karpet merah.

Jason menghadap kamera untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Saya rasa.. pemeran utama memang harus datang terakhir. karena kedatangan mereka jelas akan membuat suasana SEMAKIN gempar.." jelasnya.

Dan benar saja. Sesaat ia berbicara. Para penggemar semakin berteriak histeris. Kini lebih kencang lagi. Entah para setan apa yang memasukin tubuh mereka saat ini. Beberapa orang berteriak hingga tenggorokan mereka terasa kering. Beberapa orang , menangis terharu, dapat melihat artis idola mereka. Beberapa orang bahkan.. kejang-kejang? Mereka tak dapat menerima karisma kedua artis tersebut yang begitu terpancar dari aura mereka.

Begitu kedua artis itu turun dari mobil, teriakan dan spanduk menjadi sapaan pertama mereka. Bahkan Jason tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Mati kini pun mungkin ia rela.

Sang artis berambut merah muda yang terlihat gagah mengenakan jas itu, mengulurkan lengannya agar, artis cantik nan sexy disebelahnya dapat melingkarkan tangannya.

"KYAAAA!"

"SUGOIII!"

"NALU!"

"PERFECT!"

"NALU! ADALAH _PAIRING CANOON_!"

Kedua artis itu hanya dapat tertawa mendengar sorakan yang ditujukan pada mereka, sembari terus berjalan pada karpet merah. Ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka mendengar hal-hal seperti itu.

"A-Ah.. permisi.. tuan dan nyonya.." Jason jadi mati gaya di depan kedua peran utama anime Fairy tail ini. keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. "Bisa saya minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Oh. Tentu saja" artis wanita yang bernama Lucy itu tersenyum ramah. Memperlihatkan senyum bagai malaikat yang terpancar ke berjuta-juta pasang mata yang melihatnya. Baik di tempat maupun melalui media. Bahkan kameraman pun sempat pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana anda berdua bisa terpilih menjadi peran utama dalam anime ini?"

"Hmm…" artis pria ganteng dan keren itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sembari tersenyum kecil, sebelum melirik Lucy "Bagaimana.. Luce?" tanyanya bingung.

Bahkan. Panggilan 'Luce' saja, sudah dapat membuat para_ fans_, Nalu ini klepek-klepek. Pasangan ini, benar-benar yang terbaik!

"Hah…" Lucy menghela nafas "Kau ini. peranmu memang cocok. _Baka" _Lucy mengacak rambut Natsu pelan, layaknya seorang ibu yang sangat perhatian dengan anak-anaknya. "—Ah.. Natsu-sama.. Lucy-sama.. bisa kalian hentikan_ skinship_ ini? kalian akan membuat para penggemar pingsan" Jason menunjuk para penggemar yang kehabisan nafas, saking tak bisa menahan keperfect-kan kedua tokoh ini jika bersama.

"Oh. Maaf" Natsu membungkukan badan kearah kamera dan penggemarnya. "Kalau ditanya, bagaimana kami bisa menjadi peran utama itu.. saya juga tak tahu. Luce dan aku bertemu pada sebuah casting anime. Dan sutradara kami. Hiro Mashima-sama, mengatakan jika kami sangat-sangat cocok untuk peran utama di animenya"

"Dan.. Hiro-sam juga mengakatan, karisma kami berdua melebihi pasangan lain. Saya juga tak mengerti maksudnya apa.." Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Huwooh. Sutradara anda berarti memiliki mata yang bagus. Dan.. saya dengan anda berdua, juga main di filem lain?"

"Yup. Kami banyak melakukan syuting di filem yang sama. Atau… hampir semua filem kami bersama.." Natsu melirik Lucy yang mengangguk kecil.

"Ah. Bisa tolong anda beritahu.. filem apa saja?" Jason mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil. Sepertinya ia akan mencatat semua filem yang mereka bintangi. "Kami membintangi FTV… movie.. dan series. Seperti.. _KKFT, Like a mother, Mama _yaitu filem _horror.. _lalu _Fanfiction, before the birth of baby Nashi"_

"Oh, Okeh. Itu untuk filem series kalian. Dan.. apa kapan kalian akan bermain filem itu lagi? saya dengar kalian sedang hiatus?"

"Um" Lucy menangguk "Sepertinya penulis naskah kami tengah sibuk akan sesuatu. Entah apa itu.. sehingga untuk saat ini.. filem dihentikan dulu.. tapi sepertinya untuk filem _Mama_.. sebentar lagi akan nyambung lagi.." jelas Lucy.

"_Souka. _Baiklah! Terima kasih waktunya, Natsu-sama dan Lucy-sama!" Natsu menyeret Lucy kembali menyusuri karpet merah. Hingga sosok mereka menghilang dibalik pintu gedung.

Jason menghadap kamera "Ah.. baiklah semua. Sayang sekali, saya hanya dapat melaporkan acara yang berlangsung sampai disini.. tapi tenang saja! Kami tetap akan bisa merekam yang terjadi didalam! Tetap ditempat para pemirsa!"

**-FAIRYTAILAWARDS-**

Para artis duduk pada tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tak terkecuali para artis peran antagonis. Seperti Minerva. Aneh memang melihatnya duduk disamping Lucy. Tapi.. Hey. Mereka cukup akrab di luar anime.

Di dalam gedung sama sekali tak ada yang berubah. Mungkin karena para artis anime Fairy tail sudah _mendalami_ peran mereka dengan baik. Kita bisa lihat, meski ini ajang penghargaan bergengsi, Cana masih tak bisa melepas barel beer-nya. Erza masih terobsesi dengan kueh strawberry yang dihidangkan. Mira—mungkin ia lupa jika ia artis (bukan seorang barmaid seperti pada anime), sehingga ia meyiapkan minuman dan makanan untuk para artis dan tamu lain di dapur.

Elfman dan Lisanna, akhirnya menyeretnya menjauh dari dapur dan menuntunnya duduk di kursi VIP, yang tersedia. Natsu dan Gray tak ketinggalan Gajeel tengah bercengkrama dengan akrab. Benar-benar berbeda dengan _image _mereka pada anime. Bahkan Natsu dan Gray beberapa kali saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Levy masih tetap berbincang akrab dengan Jet dan Droy. Makarov yang berperan sebagai Master dalam anime ini, tengah duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Siapa sangka? Diumurnya yang sudah semakin senja, ia masih menggeluti dunia perfileman dan itu membuatnya bangga. Meski terkadang saat syuting ia mengeluh pinggangnya sakit.

Dan.. saat yang dirunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

"_**Selamat datang.. para artis Fairy tail. Kini acara akan segera dimulai…"**_

Semua orang berteriak, mendengar seorang MC berbicara di tengah panggung. Suasana pun semakin hidup. Akan ada beberapa nominasi. Dan itu berarti.. para artis akan beradu dengan lawan main mereka sendiri untuk dapat mendapatkan penghargaan itu. karena, pemenang bergantung pada voting penggemar mereka.

"_**Sebelumnya.. terima kasih untuk para artis yang dapat hadir dalam acara 'FAIRY TAIL AWARDS' ini" **_Mc membungkukan badan di depan para artis dan tamu, untuk menghormati mereka _**"Jadi.. MARI KITA MULAI! APA KALIAN SIAP FAIRY TAIL?!"**_

"AYEE! SIRR!" teriak semuanya, serempak.

**-FAIRYTAILAWARDS-**

_**Catatan untuk para readers :**_ _silahkan voting artis pilihan kalian. Tuliskan saja kategori dan nama artis Fairy tail yang menurut anda pantas menjadi pemenang dalam kategori tersebut. Setiap chapter akan ada tiga kategori. Ingat. Pemenang ditentukan oleh para penggemar, yang itu berarti pilihan kalian._

**KATEGORI ARTIS WANITA TERMANIS**

Nominasinya :

WENDY

LEVY

LISANNA

COCO

**KATEGORI ARTIS PRIA TERLUCU (Lucu bukan berarti harus imut)**

Nominasinya :

ROMEO

MAKAROV

HAPPY

DAN

**KATEGORI ARTIS DENGAN MIMIK SWEATDROP TERBAIK**

Nominasinya :

HAPPY

LUCY

LEVY

MIRA

**-FAIRYTAILAWARDS-**

**WARNING : INGAT! CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA! PEMENANG AKAN LANGSUNG AUTHOR BERI TAHU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. FANFIC INI MENGANUT UNSUR 'READERS VOTING' UNTUK KARAKTER FT YANG AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA. **

**TERIMA KASIH**

Yup. Bagaimana ? :3 sudah jelaskan? Ini menang sebuah cerita. Tapi untuk karakter yang akan keluar di chap yang selanjutya. Kalianlah yang menentukan. Aku harap semua berpartisipasi untuk memeriahkan FTA (Fairy tail awards) ini ^^ hehe.

**-nshawol56/566- chao!**


End file.
